Strun Wraith
| notes = | introduced = Update 9.7.2 }} The Strun Wraith is the first Wraith weapon, which was made available as a reward for the Survival Weekend Event, and the Den of the Kubrow Tactical Alert. It is a modified version of the Strun shotgun, featuring improved stats and firing characteristics. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Impact damage. Advantages: * High damage, which makes it very effective against shielded enemies. * Good pellet count/spread ratio (greater pellet count/spread than Hek). * Fast reload rate. * High status chance. * Good ammo efficiency. * Has a polarity. Disadvantages: * Damage falloff over distance. *Ineffective against high armored enemies until modded. Comparisons: *Compared to the MK1-Strun: **Higher base damage (150.0 vs. 120.0). ***Higher damage (97.5 vs. 66.0). ***Higher damage (22.5 vs. 18.0). ***Lower damage (30.0 vs. 36.0). **Faster rate of fire (2.5 rounds/s vs. 2.1 rounds/s). *Compared to the Strun: **Lower base damage (150.0 vs. 168.0). ***Higher damage (97.5 vs. 92.4). ***Lower damage (22.5 vs. 25.2). ***Lower damage (30.0 vs. 50.4). **Tighter cone spread (6.7 vs. 4.0). **Higher Crit chance (15.0% vs. 7.5%). **Higher Crit multiplier (2.0x vs. 1.5x). **Higher status chance (40.0% vs. 20.0%). Acquisition *Earned as a reward from surviving for twenty minutes in the Survival Weekend Event. *Rewarded upon receiving 100 points in the Den of Kubrow Tactical Alert. Notes * As a reward weapon, the Strun Wraith comes with its own weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. * Lower damage per pellet than Hek and Sobek, but higher than Boar. * Accuracy appears to be close to, if not identical, to the Hek. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 9.7 impact, 2.2 puncture, and 3 slash. Tips * Strun Wraith combines well with critical rate and damage mods as the critical rate for each pellet is very high. * Vicious Spread works well on this shotgun. * A high status can result in an excellent crowd control weapon, depending on the elemental build. Radiation can result in a similar but less effective version of Nyx's Chaos. Trivia * When the Strun Wraith was first released, it had a critical chance of 50%, making it the weapon with the highest critical chance (prior to the release of the Synapse). This was unintended and was changed in a hotfix a few hours after release. * This weapon was a reward for surviving at least 20 minutes during the Survival Weekend Event in a single round. * The Strun Wraith is the first Wraith Tenno weapon. * The Strun Wraith is the first Wraith weapon to be re-released. * When equipped with all four elemental damage mods that provide status chance, one can reach a status chance of 100%. *As with all Wraith weapons, only the energy color can be changed. Other colors may be selected, but will not show on the weapon. Media StrunWraithCodex.png|Strun Wraith in Codex. 2013-09-03_00001.jpg|Strun Visual - It can't be changed. 999SLAYER_-_Weapon_Strun_Wraith.png Warframe 2013-09-28 16-49-57-23.jpg|Strun Wraith strunwraithdarthmufin.png 2013-11-27_00018.jpg Strun wraith codex.JPG|Strun Wraith Codex Strun_Wraith.png|Strun Wraith, it's visuals and stats Warframe Strun Wraith Overview Frost Prime Gameplay Warframe Strun Wraith Lets Max (Warframe) E59 - Strun Wraith See Also * Strun, the original counterpart of this shotgun. * Wraith, a special weapon varient. * Gorgon Wraith, a Wraith rifle, rewarded as part of the Tethra's Doom event. * Machete Wraith, a Wraith melee weapon, rewarded as part of The Gradivus Dilemma. * Twin Wraith Vipers, a pair of Wraith pistols, rewarded as part of The Cicero Crisis. ru:Стран_Призрак Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Wraith Category:Event Reward Category:Tenno Category:Update 9 Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Tactical Alert Reward